Calling Out
by Song Eun Jo
Summary: menghela napas di istana tidak sebaik menghirup udara penjara. Sulit pula mempertahankan segala hal untuk tetap stabil di dalam istana, sesepele apapun. Dan Putra Mahkota Lee Shin harus mempertaruhkan rumah tangganya pula dalam perjudiannya dengan rakyat.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Princess Hours Chapter 1

Istana Daegu membangunkan kabut dari sesaknya gundukan putih yang hampir semua meleleh. Ada sorot kuning yang malu-malu merangsek dalam celah istana yang rumit. Suasana semerbak hangat dan keemasan. Di luar, capung mulai hinggap pada ranting yang membatu. Meski suasana masih beku, semua sudah lebih baik karena berhentinya badai.

Shin hanya mendapat sebagian dari kesadarannya ketika membuka mata. Dengungan cukup keras mengganggunya. Shin merapatkan kedua tangannya, lalu memejam mata berharap kekacauan dalam pikirannya dapat terbunuh dan Shin segera mendapatkan kesadarannya. Shin sangat tahu saat ini sudah seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu di istana Jae Joong. Raja dan Permaisuri mungkin terbunuh kalau Shin tetap seperti ini sekarang. Shin menutup mata semakin erat, itu pertanda dengungan ini makin keras melekat pada pendengarannya.

"Aku, Shin Jae Kyeong, mungkin sudah gila karena telah terpenjara di dalam sangkar emas ini. Tapi, yang membuatku menyedihkan adalah kau. Aku mungkin akan bertahan disini ribuan tahun, bahakan saat kehidupan selanjutnya, aku masih akan bertahan disini, tapi seharusnya tidak dengan kau. Entah kenapa kau sangat mudah menjadi orang yang dibenci. Meskipun aku tak memiliki harta, istana, kedudukan sebelum bertemu kau, tapi saat aku melihat hidupmu, kau lebih menyedihkan dariku. Kau tahu, Shin?"

Jae Kyeong tak sedang tersenyum. Lee Shin tak pernah berharap Jae Kyeong melepas senyum hangatnya, tapi bahkan saat itu Shin harus menerima air mata Jae Kyeong. Perasaan Shin ikut hancur meski tak bisa muncul kepermukaan, Shin tahu kepedihan macam apa yang ada diantara Jae Kyeong dan dirinya. Mengapa saat semua harus ditebus air mata Shin baru mengerti? Shin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kening Shin dipenuhi keringat, suhu tubuhnya memanas. Shin menderita mendengar dengunang itu berubah menjadi teriakan Jae Kyeong yang meminta lepas darinya. Tubuhnya beraksi hebat, Shin merasa batin di dalam jiwanya sedang pergi entah kemana. Saat Shin memutuskan memberanikan diri membuka mata, Shin tak mendapati apapun di sekelilingnya. Semua ia rasakan berhenti.

...

Yeol bersandar pada daun pintu. Ada sesuatu yang menahan Yeol pada daun pintu itu hingga Yeol tak bisa lari ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Tak ada debu yang tiba-tiba mengusik, tapi Yeol mendadak merakan perih pada kedua bola matanya. Yeol ingin sekali menangis, tapi suara tangisnya akan membuat Jae Kyeong menyadari keberadaan Yeol di balik daun pintu itu. Yeol sudah cukup lemas mendengar isak Jae Kyeong yang tersendat bahkan saat Jae Kyeong belum terbangun dari tidurnya seperti saat ini.

Tak ada yang bisa terlintas dalam pikiran Yeol, bagaimana bisa Jae Kyeong menangis dan begitu sedih bahkan saat sedang bermimpi? Yeol merasa dunia begitu kejam pada gadis selemah Jae Kyeong. Gadis ini masih saja terisak. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, Yeol benar-benar ingin menghajar orang yang ditemui Jae Kyeong dalam mimpinya saat ini.

Daun pintu itu masih menah Yeol, tapi tempat tidur Jae kyeong mengeluarkan suara seperti memanggil pertolongan. Yeol membelalakan matanya, tubuh Jae Kyeong mengejang, napasnya tak beraturan, dan Jae Kyeong terlihat seperti lelah. Yeol menyadari Jae Kyeong lebih dari sekedar merasa tersiksa.

Yeol tahu yang harus dilakukannya adalah meninggalkan Jae Kyeong, meski Yeol harus bisa membunuh kecemasannya pada gadis itu. Kakinya mulai menginjak satu langkah, hatinya masih saja tertinggal dan langkahnya seperti membatu. Yeol merasa daun pintu berderit pelan. Ini pertanda yang tak diinginkan Yeol, Jae Kyeong pasti menyadarinya.

"...Yeol?"

_'Jae Kyeong benar-benar menyadariku'_


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fic Princess Hours

"Yeol?" Jae Kyeong tak menyangka Yeol berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sambil tertunduk. Jae Kyeong membulatkan tatapan matanya pada Yeol

Jae Kyeong tidak mengerti harus memulai entah dari sudut apa untuk berbicara pada Yeol, karena melihat Yeol saja rasanya semua semakin menyiksa. Pandangannya mengabur, dan setetes lagi air mata terjatuh, Jae Kyeong menyerah untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Yeol tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, dan dia merasa sangat bodoh ada dalam lingkaran ini sekarang. Manusia terbodoh bagi Yeol adalah dirinya saat ini. Bagaimanapun air mata Jae Kyeong bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Melihat bagaimana air mata itu terjatuh, ada kepedihan lain yang muncul pada hati Yeol.

Yeol mendekat pada Jae Kyeong, meski sangat sulit bagi keduanya. Yeol tak tahu akibat apa nanti yang ia dapatkan, tapi sekarang Yeol hanya ingin mengeringkan air mata itu dari Jae Kyeong. Dia tak peduli seisi dunia mengecam yang dilakukannya.

"Izinkan aku mengeringkan air matamu, hanya untuk saat ini saja."

"Yeol.."

"Ku mohon.."

Yeol mengusap wajah Jae Kyeong yang penuh air mata, hanya saja Jae Kyeong semakin menangisi bebannya. Jae Kyeong benar- benar menenggelamkan tubuhnya bersandar pada Yeol. Jae Kyeong sendiri tahu, dia tak semestinya bersandar pada Yeol karena Shin ada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini. Kalian.."Shin merasakan tubuhnya mendidih bersama seisi ruangan ini melihat Yeol dan Jae Kyeong.

"Putra Mahkota, anda baik-baik saja?"

Shin terjaga. Tubuhnya kaku, dan berkeringat. Dia merasa sesak pada hatinya. Shin tak tahu bahwa mimpinya bisa membunuhnya seperti ini.

"Putra Mahkota, anda baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kami harus memanggilkan dokter." Sekertaris Kim menenagkan Shin. Sekertaris Kim tahu mimpi apa yang menimpa Shin.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Sekertaris Kim, kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan pagi hari? Bagaimana istana Jae Joong?" Shin mengatur nafas, dan bersandar pada dinding tempat tidurnya.

"Permaisuri telah melihat keadaan Putra Mahkota, dan membebaskan tugas Putra Mahkota hari ini. Permaisuri menyadari Putra Mahkota jatuh sakit. Permaisurijuga berpesan untuk Putra Mahkota tetap berada di istana Daegu untuk beristirahat." Sekertaris Kim menundukan kepalanya setelah melaporkan pada Shin bagaimana keadaan Shin saat ini.

"Putri Mahkota... Sekertaris Kim, dimana Putri Mahkota."

"Saya melihat Putri Mahkota di taman Jeong Sam, yang Mulia."

Shin merasa harus bertemu dengan Jae Kyeong agar Shin bisa bernafas. Shin memang tak mengerti apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat tiba dihadapan Jae Kyeong, yang Shin butuhkan adalah melihat gadis itu. Tubuhnya memang terasa kaku, dan Shin tak pernah peduli tubuhnya hancur sekalipun. Semua akan pulih saat bertemu Jae Kyeong.

"Putra Mahkota, tolong beristirahatlah." Sekertaris Kim mencegah Shin yang mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku bernafas dengan udara luar, Sekertaris Kim."

...

Taman Jeong Sam tidak sedang terisi kumbang-kumbang yang jahil hinggap pada bunga lotus yang mekar di danaunya saat musim semi. Jeong Sam tertutup rapi oleh salju, bahkan danaunya membeku membentuk selapis tipis marmer es. Danau ini dilingkupi es yang terlihat kokoh dari jauh, namun akan retak walau jari yang menyentuhnya.

Jae Kyeong masih memandangi lapisan es sambil membayangkan menusuknya rasa dingin lapisan itu pada tulang. Yeol berada disebelahnya memilih pemandangan berbeda untuk dinikmati. Jae Kyeong sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena Yeol masih terus memandanginya.

"Yeol, kau seharusnya tidak perlu memandangiku seperti ini. Apa aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan?" Jae Kyeong berbicara tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, mungkin ini berlebihan. Aku tidak pernah melihat kau sebagai orang yang menyedihkan, tapi, aku hanya ingin bisa melihatmu lebih lama karena entah kapan kesempatan itu bisa aku dapatkan ." Yeol merasa tak tahu apa jawabannya tepat untuk diterima Jae Kyeong atau tidak. Yeol hanya melakukan sebisa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Aku tak bisa menghalangimu, tapi aku merasa sangat bodoh kalau kau memandangku seperti ini, Yeol. Jadi, lebih baik kita melakukan hal lain saja."

Jae Kyeong tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengajak Yeol berdiri.

"Ini yang aku tunggu lama, kepribadianmu yang mudah berubah." Yeol tersenyum.

Sejujurnya Jae Kyeong tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang bersama Yeol. Tapi menghindari Yeol hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Jae Kyeong. Hatinya mungkin akan kandas pada Shin dan tenggelam, tapi Yeol masih mungkin akan jadi gelombang badai bagi Jae Kyeong karena semua perhatian tulusnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fic Princess Hours

Shin merasakan angin taman Jeong Sam menyayat tubuh kakunya dan menggigil. Tak ada aroma wangi bunga yang bisa dirasakan Shin. Semua inderanya merasa koma. Setajam apapun rangsang yang hinggap padanya tak bisa tertembus masuk. Shin sangat buruk saat ini.

Meski penglihatan Shin juga benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan, Shin menangkap wajah itu tersenyum saat ini. Dan satu sosok menemani di sisinya. Jae Kyeong dan Yeol.

Shin seperti melihat mimpinya dan bahkan berpikir dia belum terbangun.

"Mengapa ini terjadi lagi? Aku belum benar-benar masuk ke dunia?" Shin merasakan sesuatu bergejolak, tapi entah apa karena Shin pun hanya bisa menangkap sepotong kesemuan ini.

Shin jengah kalau harus mengulang mimpi buruknya, Shin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada mereka. Shin membalikan arah tubuhnya, hanya saja sesuatu menahannya. Yeol memanggilnya.

Melihat Jae Kyeong sedingin udara Jeong Sam, Shin merasa harus pergi. Tapi Yeol mendekati Shin dengan tersenyum, entah untuk apa. Pundak Shin menjadi berat saat Yeol meletakan tangan disana. Shin membalas dengan secarik senyum yang tak kentara.

"Shin, apa kau merasa lebih baik? Aku sempat bertemu Permaisuri, Yang Mulia menghawatirkanmu sepagian tadi." Yeol mencairkan tubuhnya, pundak Shin mencair perlahan.

"Aku tak terluka sedikitpun."

"Kau bilang tidak sedikitpun? Kau memang luar biasa. Aku bahkan tak tahu manusia macam apa kau. Kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan Shin!" Shin tidak memperhitungkan Jae Kyeong mungkin saja akan bereaksi. Shin ingin sekali menarik kata-kata terburuknya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, kalian butuh berbicara." Yeolpun berlalu.

Taman Jeong Sam kembali senyap, dan lebih menusuk. Shin merasa ingin bertahan disana, tapi Shin semua yang akan keluar dari mulutnya bisa dipastikan akan membuat Jae Kyeong semakin sulit baginya.

"Shin, aku bodoh dan kau bisa membodohiku. Kau bisa menipuku seolah aku bisa percayakan semua pada kau. Tapi, perasaanku lebih sensitif dari siapapun di dunia ini, aku terluka Shin. Kau membuatnya untukku. Aku melakukan kesalahan telah percaya padamu." Air mata Jae Kyeong telah kering, dan tak pernah ingin lagi dikeluarkannya. Shin memahami, tapi mulutnya belum terbuka.

"Baiklah, aku sedikit bahagia dengan cinta palsumu belakangan ini, hanya saja ini seperti fatamorgana yang singkat bagiku. Kalau begitu, kita bermain sampai mati saja. Istana terlanjur mengikatku. Kau boleh memainkannya sampai mati, dan aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Tapi, sedikitpun aku tak akan jatuh kedalamnya. Bagaimana penawaranku, Putra Mahkota?" Shin tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Ada hal kecil yang menggigit harga dirinya yang tak bisa dibela.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Tapi, mungkinkah aku terluka hanya karena kau? Lalu nanti, aku harus seperti apa pada rakyatku? Aku lahir tidak diizinkan untuk terluka hanya karena satu hal. Meski aku merasa terhempas, aku harus bisa mempermalukan karang. Tak bisakah kau sedikit memahamiku?" Shin berharap apa yang diucapkannya tidak berakhir buntu.

"Aku sepertinya akan gila sedetik lagi bersamamu.." Jae Kyeong menyadari tak satupun angin hangat berhembus. Jae Kyeong ingin segera lari dan pergi sebebasnya. Bagi Jae Kyeong istana adalah bentuk lain penjara. Dan Shin, tahanan yang paling sulit diinvestigasi.

Jae Kyeong meninggalkan taman Jeong Sam tepat saat Shin kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Karang itu terhempas dan tumbang. Shin tak bisa merasakan apapun, sebelumnya Shin merasa dunia berputar kencang dan kepalanya terbentur bongkahan batu.

"Shin!" sepasang mata Jae Kyeong menemukan Shin di rerumputan.

...

Shin menemukan tumpukankain diatas tubuhnya. Tempat ini asing, ada beberapa saluran yang Shin tidak mengenalnya, pengontrol detak jantung, dan terakhir, Shin menemukan infus pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tapi, Shin masih belum percaya Jae Kyeong tidak terdeteksi.

"Putra Mahkota, anda sudah sadar?" Sekertaris Kim menyadarkan Shin.

"Sekertaris, kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?"

"Putra Mahkota tidak sadarkan diri meski sudah diberi pertolongan oleh dokter jaga istana, Permaisuri meminta kami untuk membawa Putra Mahkota ke Rumah Sakit. Semua mengkhawatirkan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." Sekertaris Kim menunduk, lalu mengundurkan diri.

Shin sulit percaya Jae Kyeong ikut mengkhawatirkannya. Kalau benar, Jae Kyeong seharusnya berada disni. Hanya sedikit batas kepercayaan Jae Kyeong padanya, Shin amat tahu posisi dan kedudukannya kini dalam hati gadis itu.

Pintu berderit. Mata Shin berfungsi tak sepenuhnya normal, hanya saja cukup baik untuk menangkap bayang-bayang Yeol. Sepupunya kini tersenyum menyeringai diambang pintu. Dagunya mengernyit, mata kiri Shin menyempit.

"Shin, ternyata kau lemah sekali."

" "Bagaimana kau sekarang? Melihatmu terbaring seperti ini sebenarnya sulit untuk bisa dipercaya, tapi, kalau kau terlalu lemah, biarkan aku yang menjaga Putri Mahkota." Shin merasa harga dirinya tergores oleh Yeol, andai saat ini tubuh lemahnya kembali utuh Shin bukan hanya akan meninju, tapi Yeol akan habis ditangannya.

Yeol bahkan menyusun senyum seringai berkali-kali pada rangkaian Lavender dalam tumpuan tangannya. Shin benar-benar benci melihat Yeol begitu tampan hari ini untuk merubah Shin menjadi pecundang. Shin ingin meludah saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak pernah diizinkan merasakan sakit sejak lahir. Bagaimana bisa negara ini menungguku bangun dari kursi pesakitan? Dan Putri Mahkota adalah tanggung jawabku, sampai aku mati!" lirikan Shin menusuk mata dingin Yeol, Shin muak menekankan pada Yeol kini Jae Kyeong bukan takdir untuknya. Shin tau Yeol tidak bodoh, hanya Yeol tak pernah mendengarkannya.

Dan bagi Yeol, Jae Kyeong hampir menjadi takdirnya, andai mendiang ayahnya tak pergi terlalu cepat. Yeol tak suka menyalahkan ayahnya atas kehancuran yang Yeol terima sekarang. Jae Kyeong hampir menjadi takdirnya, andai Shin tidak lahir kedunia. Yeol lebih menyukai alasan ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Fan Fic Princess Hours

" Kau. Dengar Shin, aku tak percaya kau peduli pada rakyatmu. Bagaimanapun, Jae Kyeong selalu kau buat terluka dan menderita, jadi aku tak memiliki bayangan sedikitpun bagaimana kau membahagiakan rakyat. Kau tidak bisa dipercaya." Yeol terus saja berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti ini?" ujar Shin dingin.

"Bahkan aku mengatakan tentang Jae Kyeong, kau berpikir itu bukan hal penting. Aku sekarang percaya bahwa kau saat itu berada di hotel bersama Hyo Rin untuk bersama. Kau memalukan dan egois." Yeol tanpa sadar menyinggung sumbu pertengkaran Shin dan Jae Kyeong. Yeol sendiri terlanjur melepaskan kalimat yang dia rasa telah keluar dari batas yang seharusnya dibicarakan.

"Maaf, mungkin sekarang suasana sedang buruk untukmu, tak seharusnya aku membicarakan hal seperti ini." Yeol ingin berhenti dan menyudahi harinya dengan Shin saat ini, tapi diluar kendalinya Shin mencegahnya untuk berhenti.

"Tidak. Sekarang aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi apapun, aku terbisa diserang dan terbisa menyerang. Tapi sekalipun aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana kesialan menimpa hidupku. Aku mungkin hancur karena berita omong kosong itu, tapi aku berharap itu terjadi di mata dunia bukan pada kedua mata Jae Kyeong." Shin merasa semakin dekat dengan puncak emosi yang hendak mendobrak menjadi teriakan.

"Aku tak bisa baik-baik saja kalau Jae Kyeong mempercayai hal itu. Aku sudah berbicara di manapun bahwa aku terjebak dan entah siapa yang membuatnya onar. Aku benar-benar tak menyadari ada Hyo Rin di kamar yang sama. Kami sama-sama lelah dan berpisah dengan baik, yang aku lakukan hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan malam itu." nada kalimat terdengar bergetar pertanda Shin lebih dari terguncang.

"Tapi kau tak bisa membuktikan apapun."

"Karena aku tidak bisa menemukan siapa sutradara masalah ini. Kalau aku mendapatkannya, akan kubuktikan pada Jae Kyeong."

"Kalau pelakunya mati, sampai kapanpun kau tak bisa membantah perselingkuhan itu."

"Kau berharap itu? Apa kau berharap kau cepat mati?" Shin meninggikan nada bicaranya, tangannya mengepal dan siap melayang .

"Aku lebih pintar untuk mencari jalan lain untuk mendapatkan wanita yang kucintai. Taktik bodoh seperti itu bisa menurunkan harga diriku." Jawab Yeol seolah dirinya terselimuti rasa percaya diri.

"Aku cukup tahu kemampuanmu, dan aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini kendati perasaanmu sangat besar pada istriku."

Yeol terdiam mendengar kaliamt terakhir yang terucap.

"Jangan sebut Putri Mahkota seperti itu. Itu kedengaran tidak pantas." Yeol terdiam karena Shin menekankan Jae Kyeong adalah istrinya. Mendengarnya, Yeol seolah menerjang ribuan bayangan dirinya berkali-kali dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, aku selalu menyebutnya dalam hati. Aku benar-benar pengecut karena tak pernah membiarkannya mendengar kata ini, dan kau yang pertama mendengarnya."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai, sebutir benda bening meluruh dari kelopak matanya, Shin tahu Yeol juga telah melihatnya menangis untuk kali pertama.

...

Yeol mematung di ambang pintu seolah dirinya sebongkah es berwujud manusia. Seharusnya Yeol merasa aneh dengan suasana secanggung ini, tapi Yeol malah semakin menikmati. Entah karena bisa melihat Shin tersungkur ke dasar, atau karena hal lainnya. Air mata Shin seolah air soda. Tak ada yang berarti sama sekali.

Sebaliknya Shin menganggap ini hal bodoh selanjutnya. Tidak cukup membuang harga diri, wajahnya pun sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan bahkan di hadapan sepupunya sendiri. Shin tak mengelak telah gagal.

"Kau tak perlu seemosional itu." Yeol akhirnya memecah pertama kali.

"Aku sedikit hanyut dalam perasaan. Yang aku ingat, ini kali pertama aku gagal mempertahankan air mataku untuk seorang wanita." Jawabnya lirih.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau benar-benar sudah... menyukainya. Apakah, itu terlalu besar, Shin?"

"Aku tak bisa mengukurnya begitu saja. Aku tak tahu sampai mana batasnya. Aku hanya bisa merasakan ini terus bertumbuh dan mekar, tapi menghujamku saat Jae Kyeong seperti ini." Ucap Shin sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan hal ini?" Yeol seperti tidak tahan untuk terus bertanya pada Shin, Yeol tak bisa memahami arah pikiran Shin berjalan.

"Karena aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Jae Kyeong, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal baik padanya meski aku sangat ingin."

"Aku..mencintainya."

Semua seperti sudah terlampiaskan pada kata cinta yang terbuang ke udara, hanya saja Shin menyesal ini antara Yeol dan dirinya. Shin sudah tak ingat lagi bagaimana ia menangis.

"Kau.." ucapan Yeol terpotong, seseorang telah mencuri kesempatan Yeol berbicara.

"Mencintaiku?"

Hanya Jae Kyeong yang memiliki suara seperti itu.

...


End file.
